Rio kamichika
by Neferure
Summary: Ela sentia-se perdida. Ele apenas gostava de tratar as pessoas como simples peças de jogo. Ela era indiferente para Ele, mas Ele era o motivo da sua fixação. Fanfiction pseudo romance entre Rio & Izaya


Olá leitores e leitoras do Fanfiction =)

Há muito tempo que não publico fics, até porque há já alguns anos que tinha deixado um bocado este mundo da escrita de lado para me dedicar à minha vida privada e aos estudos. Mas decidi voltar. Isto porque tenho andado a ver Durarara - que descobri recentemente e me pareceu super amazing, com uma componente comportamental/social fantástica e incrivelmente fascinante ^^

Mas depois, como não posso estar feliz com tudo, senti que a história desta menina acabou mal. A verdade é que não há muita gente que a veja como um personagem importante, até porque só apareceu em dois episódios... Mas eu tinha que continuar a história dela. Não aguentei x.x peço desculpa.

Bem de todas as formas, sei que não há muitos leitores de durarara, assim como não há muitos escritores, mas ainda assim espero que digam o que acharem, e estou aberta a sugestões.

Passando á fic em si - Trata-se de uma história paralela ao anime ( o qual eu ainda NÃO vi todo. Por isso vai mesmo acompanhando os vários epis mas do ponto de vista da Rio. Poderá ter algumas coisas mal devido a exactamente não ter visto todos os episodios por isso peço um desconto pelas parvoeiras que possa dizer :p

Bem sem mais demoras aqui vai o primeiro capitulo. Apenas uma apresentação para situar.

Os direitos de autor pertencem lá aos senhores todos responsáveis pela criação do anime, dos personagens e blablabla e não tenho intenções nenhumas de abusar desses direitos. Qualquer queixa (justificada claro! xD) e a fic será imediatamente tirada do ar ^^.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Ela era incapaz de lhe perdoar. Ele fizera com que se sentisse ridícula e completamente diminuída. Como se não fosse nada. Por causa dele tinha saltado daquele prédio. Ele era o responsável por tudo, e ela iria fazê-lo pagar.

Abriu a porta do quarto com dificuldade, devido á ferrugem. Agora a sua vida era miserável. Tinha saído de casa por não aguentar a mentira e a falsidade mas sentia saudade da sua cama - Do conforto e da comida quente na mesa. No entanto, e apesar de tudo, não sentia falta de nada daquilo. Preferia dormir naquele espaço pequeno, fedorento e horrível, do que no seu quarto em casa. Mesmo o frio que sentia durante a noite, devido ao vento que entrava pela janela partida, era agradável comparado com aquilo que sentia em casa. Ali tudo era velho. A cama era composta por madeira a apodrecer e um colchão que já tivera dias, muito, melhores.

Um estrondo veio do lado de fora mas ela não se importava com isso. Já estava habituada à contínua confusão que ali costumava existir todos os dias. Nunca se metia, nunca procurava saber do que se tratava, apenas se deixava ficar no seu local, isolada do mundo. Ouviu gritos de desespero e pessoas a correrem desenfreadamente tentando fugir do que quer que ai viesse. Pela primeira vez desviou o olhar em direcção á porta e observou. A confusão era cada vez maior do lado de fora e a curiosidade começava a crescer no seu interior. Não iria ceder. Não se permitiria a ser previsível e normal, isso era a última coisa que tencionava fazer. Saltou para o parapeito da janela e sentou-se do lado de fora, longe do olhar de qualquer pessoa que estivesse no interior do quarto. Viu uma mulher sair por uma das janelas e começar a percorrer o parapeito para longe. Depois ouviu as vozes do lado de fora. Gargalhadas altas de puro deleite. Reconheceu imediatamente aquelas vozes. Uma repentina raiva preencheu-a. Queria saltar dali em direcção aqueles homens, queria derrotá-los até que ficassem no chão sem saber quem eram. Eles deveriam ter morrido naquele dia. Mas fazê-lo era apenas cair na tentação. Era responder a um impulso, um pensamento não racional... Era ser tudo aquilo que ela se tinha proposto a deixar de ser. Era ceder ao seu lado selvagem e típico comportamento humano. E ela sabia que a especialidade dele eram os humanos.

Por todas essas razões deixou-se ficar enquanto respirava fundo. Tinha de mudar-se a si mesma mesmo que não soubesse como.

- Adolescentes! - As suas vozes repugnavam-na, mas respirou fundo tentando manter a calma. Queria ver-se livres de todos esses sentimentos. Queria transformar-se "nele", apenas para poder brincar com ele, da mesma forma que ele tinha brincado com ela. Para o fazer sentir o mesmo vazio que ela tinha sentido quando se atirara daquele prédio em direcção á sua morte certa. Ouviu a porta do seu quarto ser aberta num estrondo mas ninguém entrou. Estavam apenas a olhar.

- É melhor levarmos este... - Fechou os olhos inspirando o ar. Queria largar o seu espirito. Tornar-se fria e puramente racional. Mas como?

De repente algo nasceu no seu interior. E se ela se comportasse exactamente como ele esperava que ela se comportasse? A verdade é que ela não sabia ser como ele. Talvez nunca viesse a conseguir ser daquela forma. Talvez nunca chegasse a um ponto onde a sua racionalidade seria superior aos seus impulsos emotivos… E se ela fosse ela, humana e emocional… mas apenas de modo a que ele não a conseguisse entender? De modo a que ele a _quisesse_ procurar. Que viesse atrás de si.

Esperou que aqueles idiotas saíssem, enquanto ouvia um homem tentar soltar-se deles sem sucesso. Depois o silêncio preencheu todo o edifício, enquanto as pessoas começavam a sair dos seus esconderijos. Em seguida o som de um motor a ligar e a carrinha a acelerou pelas ruas de Ikebukuro. Ela levantou-se e saltou para o interior do quarto observando o local. Não tinham feito estragos, até porque não tinham sequer entrado naquela divisão. Só estavam à procura de pessoas para as levar fosse para onde fosse que as levavam. Talvez ele estivesse á procura de mais vítimas, ou talvez estivesse a divertir-se a assustar pessoas. Fosse pelo que fosse, não tinha duvidas, de que ele se estava a divertir.

Rio Kamichika esse era o seu nome. O nome que iria cravar naquele homem, fosse de que maneira fosse. Ele não a iria esquecer. A marca que pretendia deixar seria tão profunda que o mudaria para sempre. Esse era o seu objectivo. Fazê-lo sofrer. Deixá-lo na completa miséria.

Caminhava pelas ruas apática, tal como todos os dias o fazia. Ele achava que ela era feia. Que ela era previsível... Então porque é que ela se importava tanto? Porque é que tinha necessidade de lhe mostrar o contrário. Relembrou o toque dele no seu pulso, a sensação que percorrera todo o seu corpo e espirito enquanto o seu corpo se empoleirava da beira do prédio olhando a poça de chão lá em baixo. A sua vida esteve nas mãos dele durante alguns segundos... E ele não a deixou cair. Porquê? Não o conseguia compreender. Cada vez que ponderava sobre o assunto, mais perguntas lhe surgiam. Afinal quem era aquele homem.

_"O mundo não é tão cruel quanto aparenta ser."_ Essas tinham sido as palavras da pessoa que a salvara por duas vezes. E ela queria acreditar nessas palavras. No entanto como podia? E se fosse mais um teste dele à sua personalidade. Se ele estivesse apenas a ver até onde ela poderia chegar? E se ele ainda estivesse a brincar com ela, a manipulá-la… Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele tinha deixado claro que ela não tinha interesse. Então porque haveria de continuar a jogar aqueles jogos?

Sabia que não tinha muito para lhe oferecer. Afinal era só uma rapariguinha que tinha saído de casa e caído nas mentiras de uma pessoa qualquer que nem conhecia na realidade. Por vezes sentia-se burra. Como podia ter-se deixado enganar por uma pessoa daquelas? Alguém que sente prazer no desconforto e na dor dos outros. Queria ser mais forte e iria sê-lo. Não gostava da pessoa que era. Da fraca e previsível Rio que tinha saltado de um prédio apenas para contrariar um homem que não queria saber dela. Afinal que tipo de pessoa é que ela era? Definitivamente tinha um longo caminho a percorrer, mas iria fazê-lo Viu a carrinha negra que tão bem conhecia acelerar descontroladamente, tal como sempre que raptavam uma pessoa. Não sabia para onde iam, nem estava interessada. Viu uma segunda carrinha e depois uma mota negra com a qual estava já familiarizada. Os seus cabelos esvoaçaram. Nessa noite todos estariam demasiado ocupados.

Avançou pelas ruas. Não sabia por onde começar a procurar, mas de alguma forma tinha de o encontrar. Não que tencionasse fazer alguma coisa já. Mas quanto mais conseguisse saber, mais facilmente conseguiria destrui-lo. A única pista que tinha era a motoqueira. Ela conhecia-o, trabalhava para ele, ou com ele… por isso deveria saber onde o encontrar. Continuou a avançar pelas ruas sem direcção. Os pensamentos percorriam a sua mente velozmente. Estava cada vez mais confusa em relação a ele. Em relação ao que ele era. Talvez se soubesse mais sobre o seu passado. Talvez se conseguisse perceber mais a sua complexidade. Nem sequer poderia ter a certeza se ele era humano. Afinal aquela cidade era composta por "Outsiders" – pessoas, humanas ou não, incapazes de se encaixar na sociedade normal. Como se toda a cidade de Ikebukuro estivesse á parte do resto do mundo. Poderia até dizer que, de certa forma, aquele lugar tinha uma vida própria. Em cada rua existia um mistério. Cada pessoa tinha uma história por contar…

Foi quando embateu contra um homem. Ele era alto, loiro e vestia roupas de _bartender, _enquanto na cara utilizava uns óculos escuros que lhe tapavam os olhos. De certa forma tinha algum estilo. No entanto já ouvira falar nele. Devia teme-lo e não arranjar qualquer problema com ele. Por alguma razão não o temia. Não depois de ter conhecido Izaya. Observou atentamente enquanto ele baixava o olhar prestes a explodir acalmando-se quando os olhares dos dois se encontraram.

- Peço desculpa. - Ela concordou com a cabeça e olhou para ele uma última vez antes de voltar ao seu caminho. Não demorou muito até ouvir uma explosão, algures não muito longe dali, enquanto várias pessoas gritavam em pânico. Ele tinha explodido.

Perguntava-se porque é que ele não tinha explodido com ela. Porque é que só explodia quando era com homens... Afinal se ela não fosse ela, provavelmente ele tinha-a desfeito ali mesmo, naquele momento. Será que estava assim tão suicida? Cega pelas palavras e jogos daquele homem que não lhe saia da cabeça.

Enquanto caminhava parou sobre o aqueduto ferroviário e observou enquanto os carros andavam do lado de baixo. Depois virou-se de costas e respirou. O ar ali era poluído mas, de alguma forma parecia-lhe revigorante. Ouviu um relinchar e abriu os olhos. Ela estava á sua frente. A mesma mota negra, o capacete amarelo com orelhas de gato... Uma imagem única que ela nunca confundiria com nenhuma outra. Sorriu ao vê-la, estava à procura dela e no final ela tinha vindo até si, como se todo estivesse pre-destinado..

- Olá. – A recém-chegada olhou para ela durante alguns segundos antes de puxar o telemóvel de dentro do seu fato negro. Depois de digitar (extremamente rápido), mostrou-lhe o visor.

- Olá. - Rio sorriu. Depois olhou para a motoqueira durante largos segundos.

- Aquele homem... Aquele que me raptou. - Ela abanou a cabeça como se a incentivasse a continuar. - Ele contratou-te, não foi? - Ela voltou a digitar, cada vez mais curiosa.

- Sim.

- Então sabes onde o posso encontrar? - A motoqueira olhou para ela, e se pudesse ver o seu olhar, Rio tinha a certeza que seria de perplexidade. Afinal ela quase se tinha morto por causa dele.

- "Porquê?" - Rio encolheu os ombros sem ter uma resposta concisa para dar àquela pergunta. Viu-a digitar novamente e esperou. - "Devias deixar o passado no passado." - Rio olhou para ela observando-a encarar o chão tal como ela fazia quando algo a incomodava. Talvez algo a incomodasse.

- Eu preciso de saber... - Ela voltou a levantar a cabeça, enquanto uma espécie de suspiro de fumo negro saiu através do seu capacete.

- "Ok".

Ela digitou a morada e Rio sorriu para ela. Estava-lhe agradecida. Na verdade devia-lhe tudo, incluindo a sua própria vida.

* * *

Este é o primeiro capitulo. Não, não é grande, mas também quando são capitulos demasiado grandes as pessoas tem tendencia a não ler por ter muita letra e muita palavra, e a verdade é que isto tenta ser apenas uma introdução e por isso nem tem muita informaçao. Espero futuramente melhor e tornar a história mais "activa". =)

Agora é só clicar aí nesse botaozinho fofo embaixo e dizer o que acharam e se parece ser um bom projecto ou se pelo contrário deveria desistir e mandar tudo para o lixo x.x  
Não culpo ninguém por julgar, eu própria me julgo por tanto :p eheh  
Bem Beijos grandes e portem-se bem.  
Boas escritas e leituras ^^

Puka


End file.
